Forget the Sun
by the-real-jared-kleinman
Summary: "Isn't it funny?" he asked the corpse of his former ally, Shigaraki, as it lay on the blacktop of an abandoned parking lot. "I suppose not, for you. But for me, it's absolutely hilarious." He was interrupted from his speech by the telltale 'whoosh' that accompanied one of Kurogiri's warp gates. "Hate to interrupt your musings, Kingpin, but Sensei requested you." Villain Tododeku.


"Y'know, Shigaraki, it's funny. I knew we'd come into conflict eventually, what with you and I running rival organizations, but I didn't think it would be like this. Here. It's almost comical, like from a show." The green haired man stalked forward, his smile loaded with malicious intent. "Oh, well. The 'Villain League' is getting in my way. Either everyone surrenders, or they die. Which do you choose, Silver?"

Shigaraki gulped, eyes darting around desperately behind the hand he seemed to cherish so much; eventually stilling on the approaching figure...

No, the approaching threat.

Before Shigaraki could blink, the green haired man was in his face, holding him to the wall by his throat.

"What... what are you going to do, Kingpin?" Shigaraki asked, even as he moved to try and put his hands on Kingpin's arm.

"I have ninety seven layers of cloth over my skin. It will take far too long for you to disintegrate all of it. Besides, I've got an associate; I believe you've met; who can immobilize you completely." Shigaraki tensed further. "My good friend, Mr. Stain?"

At that very moment, the legendary hero killer himself dropped down from the building roof above. "You called, Kingpin?"

Kingpin threw a knife at Stain, who caught it easily. "Shigaraki's blood. Lick it if he tries to run."

"I'd be happy to end that lying cheating stain of the earth." Stain said, sitting down a short distance away to watch Kingpin and Shiguraki.

Kingpin began to tighten his grip on the silver-haired man's neck. Even as Shigaraki began to suffocate, Kingpin showed nothing.

"Stain, can you call your disciples, please? Dabi and Toga?" Shigaraki began to struggle, disintegrating layer after layer of the clothing Kingpin wore on his arms. "Oh, and let's immobilize dear Shigaraki here. He's trying and failing to disintegrate my arm."

Stain pulled out a phone, one handedly dialing his two protégés and absentmindedly licking the blood off the knife held in the other.

"Tastes gross. Makes sense, since it's that scum's, but could you at least have given me a fresh sample?" Stain complained.

Shigaraki went limp, now unable to stop his inevitable death via choke-out.

"You called, Master Stain?" a male said, picking up the phone.

"Yeah. I need you and Toga here asap. Sending my coordinates. Need you both in five." Stain hung up.

Kingpin grabbed a comm-link from Shiguraki's ear, fitting it into his own.

"Testing, testing, one-two-three. Can all of Shiguraki's men hear me?"

"Who are you?" one asked.

"I am the person currently defeating your leader. If you want to join with a more powerful group, then go to the nearest large park. If you wish to try and defeat me, head to Subway Station F. Whoever wins gets to be the head of the new group. If you lose, either you swear your allegiance to me, or you die. If you are not in either location, I will assume you wish to die, and will send Toga after you. Instructions clear? The warp gate user, please find me within the next minute. That is all."

He smashed the comm, and squeezed harder.

"Whoops, looks like I accidentally decapitated you with just my hand." Kingpin said carelessly.

Shigaraki's decapitated head said nothing.

"You decapitated him?" someone else asked.

"Yes. You're Kurogiri?"

"Yeah. Why did you want me here?"

"I want you to join me. I've got a plan and I need you for that."

"Okay."

"Nice. I was expecting to have to kill you."

Twin thumps, a boy with third degree burns on his arms and neck and a girl with twin buns and a uniform for a school in Tokyo.

"You called, Goshojin?" the girl asked.

"Toga, before he's too dead, can you please extract as much of dear Shigaraki's blood as you can? I'll give you an ounce of mine later." He waved dismissively at her before turning to the boy. "Dabi, I need you to go to Subway F, and kill everyone there. Stain, if you'd join him." He turned to Kurogiri. "Can you create gates into all the nearby parks? I need to collect everyone who's willing to join."

"Boss, what do I do if they beg?" came Dabi's voice over the comms.

"No mercy. If they show promise, beat them into submission, but don't kill them."

"Clear, Boss."

Toga bounded over to Kingpin. "Ne, Goshojin, I finished!" She held up a big glass canister filled near to the brim with fresh blood.

"Lovely." He held out his arm, and she sunk her teeth in, the sharpened canines digging straight down until two puncture wounds shone out against his skin. "Collect it, Toga. You can savor it when the battle's done."

As she drained some of his blood, Kingpin looked distactedly at the shocked warp gate.

"Kurogiri, collect your former collegues please." he reminded. "Toga."

"Right, sorry." She pulls away, and the wounds closed. "I love you, Izuku-Goshojin!"

"I know you do." He patted her on the head, and she practically glowed under the attention. "Now, half of these people are going to try to attack me, so be on guard. Feel free to drain them, but no killing yet."

"Hai hai, Goshojin!"

Several large gates appeared around Kurogiri as he concentrated, and he flowed into one, appearing again in about a minute with a half-dozen or so 'villains'. The process repeated maybe ten times until seventy plus people were gathered in the wide alleyway.

A final gate appeared, and Dabi came out with two villains, flopping them unceremoniously on the ground before going back through for more. After the third trip, Kurogiri closed the gate and then opened another, dropping the rest of the unconscious villains.

"Alright! Now that everyone's finally here, I have a proposition for all of you. Serve me unconditionally, and I'll let you live." Kingpin paused, sweeping his eyes over the irate crowd. "Deal?"

"Fuck off!" one yelled.

"Yeah! Die, fucking scum!" shouted another.

Soon, the whole crowd devolved into shouting and arguing, everone clamoring for Kingpin's death.

Then, "SHUT UP, YOU SHITS!" was bellowed over the whole crowd. Nearly everyone looked up towards the noise, comments dying on their lips as they saw who had shouted. A man clung to the rafters, the left side of his body engulfed in flames. "Thank you. Hello, sir. Your code name is... Kingpin, yes? I am Shouto, one of the top members of the League of Villains." He jumped twenty some feet to land near Kingpin, creating pillars under his feet out of ice to make a safe descent. "I would like to join you. You've decapitated our former leader, and therefore must be stronger, or at least smarter."

Kingpin smiled. "That's a cool Quirk you got there. Do you have a high pain tolerance?"

Shouto looked a bit confused, but nonetheless replied. "Yes. Do you have some sort of initiation that deals with pain?"

"No." Kingpin made a motion that Shouto couldn't see. "We have a Toga, and she likes to draw blood."

"Hi!" Toga cheered, popping up behind an obviously startled Shouto. "Ne, Shouchan, can I take your blood?"

Without waiting for an answer, she stuck a needle into Shouto's side and it began to fill with blood.

"Toga, not too much. We don't want him to pass out."

Shouto barely flinched. "Toga, stop. That's not very efficient. About... here?" He tapped the needle, then a spot in his inner arm. "This area is easier to draw blood from, but if you're looking for a more painful response, and you have enough time, try the inside of the knee. Lots of nerve endings there."

She pulled the needle out. "Really? Cool! Do you know any others?"

Kingpin seemed almost impressed. "Not many people can get Toga to stop when she wants blood. You're on the team, Shouto."

Shouto nodded, turning to step behind Kingpin... when he noticed Dabi off to the side.

Then he was next to Dabi before Kingpin could blink.

"Hi, brother. How have things been since you abandoned me to our dear father?" Shouto asked, eyes burning.

"You know I wish I could have taken you away from that crazy bastard. Is he dead yet?" Dabi replied.

"He died of a mysterious heart attack two years ago. Fuku and the rest are fine, Mom's taking care of them now that she's free, the bastard couldn't keep her there forever." Dabi looked away from Shouto at the new battlefield around them, about a third of the former League attacking his group. The remaining two thirds were standing behind their new leader, watching hesitantly as their friends and allies died.

"Great. You might want to join your new boss in fighting the twenty or so idiots deciding they want to die."

"Yeah, totally." The brothers jumped into the fray, joining those already fighting and slaughtering anyone who dared to try and take them on.


End file.
